Despues de la puerta de Ptolomeo
by Antano
Summary: Kien se kedo con una cara de imbecil, al leer el final de la trilogia, prok yo fui una de esa spersonas XD, asi k debido a mi enfado y desilusion, cree esto, uan continuacion k trancurre poco despues... nuevo enemigos, y el retorno de.... "No Yaoi"
1. Chapter 1

Como el final, "aunk me gusto" no me convencio e decidido hacer una continuacion, lo k seria el cuarto libro de la saga de bartimeo, despues de:

-el amuleto de samarkanda

-el ojo del golem

-la puerta de ptolomeo

estaria este fanfic mio, k sigue la historia a partir del el ultimo la puerta de Ptolomeo, el titulo "aunk aun no es seguro" sera :

-Raices Olvidadas

Como aun no lo tengo acabado, tardare en acabarlo, pero poco a poco ire llenando este sitio de muchos mensajes, donde se narrara la historia, de momento dego aki el prologo hasta k lo acabe.(espero k os guste, tanto a los k han leido los anteriores libros, como lean las historias de bartimeo por primera vez ^^)

"prologo"  
** Tiempo atras **

En una sala oscura, varias sombras se mueven inquietas.  
-Invoca a los Efrits, antes de que salga- dijo una de las sombras.  
-Muy bien, Señor, una cosa la Lamia?-pregunto una sombra mas pequeña.  
-No te preocupes por ello, la dama ya escogió su Lamia y date prisa con los Efrits, en vez de perder tiempo.  
-Si Señor.-dijo la sombra pequeña y salio de la sala.  
-Bien parece que todo saldrá bien, mi señor...quiere alguna cosa mas de nosotros?-pregunto otra de las sombras.  
-No tan solo espero que todo esto salga bien, según como dijo la hechicera Denote, deben ser tres, de diferentes clases.- dijo la sombra a la que todos llamaban señor.  
-Oh!!!es verdad, la Lamia escogida por la dama, la genio escogida por nosotros y el Efrit, tan solo nos falta este ultimo, ya que usted debe escogerlo en el momento cumbre, en que la criatura vea su primer rayo de luz.  
-Así es aunque en realidad será el, quien lo escoja, yo solo me limitare a ver su reacción para saber cual es.  
-Señor, ya esta todo listo-dijo una sombra que acababa de entrar en la sala.-ya pueden pasar a la habitación.  
Con paso firme la sombra a la que todos respetaban entro en la habitación, estaba tan oscura como la anterior sala, en ella se veían tres sombras mas.  
-Señor llego el momento-dijo una voz de mujer.  
-Bien, ¡invocad a los Efrits!-grito el señor.  
Todas las sombras que habían entrado en la habitación, se dispersaron por ella y a la vez conjuraron los Efrits, los cuales surgieron de la nada e iluminaron con su fuego la habitación y en ella se podían ver once personas que antes eran simples sombras, una de ellas estaba tumbada en una especie de cama, junto a dos mujeres y una lamia detrás de ella, las otras ocho personas estaban con sus respectivos Efrits cada uno, alrededor de la habitación formando una especie de circulo, en el centro del cual era donde estaba la mujer tumbada, esta grito y al momento se escucho otro grito, pero este ultimo tan solo era el llanto de un bebe, que empezó a salir de la mujer con la ayuda de las otras dos mujeres, la lamia se inclino para poder verlo e ilumino a la criatura, la cual callo al momento, todos los Efrits invocados aumentaron su fuego, haciendo que por un momento los hechiceros cerraran los ojos, todos menos dos, el hombre que había estado dando ordenes, este miro al bebe y vio que el también los tenia abiertos y miraba hacia un gran efrit rojo, con cuernos y crin negra, este de estremeció y se ilumino completamente, al convertirse en una inmensa llama, momentáneamente, después volvió a su anterior aspecto y se inclino, todos los efrits restantes le imitaron y fueron desapareciendo lentamente, menos el efrit rojo.  
-Yo te libero-digo el hombre- y te nombro protector y guardián de la criatura.-dijo añadiendo un conjuro ininteligible.  
-Me honra serlo-rugió el efrit.  
-Señor aun hay un problema... la plebe.- empezó a decir un hombrecillo.  
-No hay problema, además, tengo contactos para ellos, y creo k lo k Denote digo sobre el futuro, la resistencia esa , no será problema, además eso esta muy lejos aun, demasiado, me gustaría poder verlo, pero creo k es un trabajo para algún genio k pueda crear el desorden, profetizado por Denote, la fecha exacta no se sabe, solo que será la caída de muchos hechiceros, ignorantes, que no sabrán ver las señales, nosotros, seguiremos en la sombra, y quizás nuestras futura extirpe, sea la que controle a esa gente, pero como ya digo eso es en un futuro lejano, ahora solo debo preocuparme del bautizo.  
-Entendido, señor-dicho esto el hombrecillo se apresuro en salir con todos los la habitacion tan solo quedo la criatura, la madre, la Lamia;la cual estaba en su forma de mujer, el Efrit, la Genio y el hombre al mando.  
El hombre se acerco a la mujer y le cogio la mano, le dio suaves palabras entre susurros y cogio a la criatura en brazos.  
-Parece, que tienes talento-le susurro al oído-veamos que tengo para ti.-se giro hacia la lamia-!Shalua¡-la llamo.

La lamia se acerco, cambiando su aspecto, su rostro engrandeció y su esbelta espalda le surgieron dos grandes y pardas alas, de la cabeza le salieron dos grandes cuernos, en sus manos garras afiladas y su ropa se desintegró dejando al descubierto su esbelto rostro cubierto de fino vello marrón, con mucho cuidado el hombre le dio el bebe, mientras esta lo sujetaba, saco del bolsillo un frasco de cristal y la lamia con la mano que tenia libre, derramo un brillante liquido rojo dentro de el.  
-Espero, que el, si lo resista-susurro y se giro a la lamia.- es la sangre del dragón rojo?.  
-Si, señor, sangre del dragón mas poderoso que existe y sobreviviente en nuestros días, pero esta seguro... esque directamente...-tartamudeo la lamia.  
-Pues claro, e incluso yo, también lo hice del dragón rojo, aunque tuve suerte y su sangre no llego a mis labios, estaba claro, que hubiera muerte de haberla bebido,-dicho esto se toco el brazo derecho- tuve suerte que la sangre se cayera sobre mi brazo-se remango la manga y dejo al descubierto una enorme quemadura, la lamia lo miro y trago saliva.  
-Y, aun así esta dispuesto...?  
-Si estoy seguro que el podrá soportar esa sangre, y no me mires con esa cara, recuerda que es mi propia descendencia, crees que quiero matarlo?-le pregunto rojo de ira.  
-No, no es mi intención, perdone, solo que me parece que hacer caso de lo que la bruja Denote dice, no me parece lo mas adecuado, no confió en ella-dijo la lamia.  
-En eso te tengo que dar la razón, esa mujer...pero da igual, sus profecías siempre se cumplen y yo también lo creo. Y también puedo corroborar que a tenido suerte en sus protectores, me halaga que te preocupes tanto.  
-permitidme contrariadle, señor-gruño el Efrit-no es la suerte la que influye.  
-Tienes razón Dhagnera, no es la suerte...sino el poder del protegido.  
-Seré yo quien se lo de?-pregunto la lamia  
-No, será Shalma, la genio.  
Esta al oír su nombre se acerco hasta ellos y cogio el frasco con cuidado de no derramar la sangre, se inclino hacia la criatura y derramo el liquido en sus labios, esta que no le apartaba la mirada, bebió y cuando la ultima gota se hubo colado de sus labios cerro los ojos. El Efrit, la lamia y la genio cruzaron los dedos.  
Al cabo de poco rato, al ver que no pasaba nada, se relajaron.  
-No, había duda, es el-dijo el hombre orgulloso-empecemos.  
Los entes se separaron, y el hombre se introdujo en un pentaculo, con una estrella de doce puntas, dejando al bebe, en el suelo, justamente en el centro del pentaculo.  
-Yo nombro a tus protectores, -grito- el efrit Dhagnera, la genia Shalma y la lamia Shalua, a las cuales yo libero, y su deber será proteger a este criatura-señalo al bebe, con las manos-los cuales deberán protegerlo con su propia vida, si fallan en su cometido la muerte mas dolorosa y horrorosa les aguarda.-hizo una pausa y cogio al bebe en brazos-Y yo te nombro a ti, con un nombre digno, que tus protectores deben saber, para su cometido..., y tu nombre será....

fin del prologo.


	2. Chapter 2

**KITTY **

**Ya han pasado varios meses desde los hechos de la puerta de ptolomeo y Kitty había estado viajando a varios países, uno de ellos Egipto y sobretodo en este encontraba varios rastros de antiguas civilizaciones que habían utilizado demonios de diversas maneras muchas de ellas ya casi no se practicaban, cuando Kitty volvió de sus viajes se dio cuenta de que ello ya no era solo en Egipto, ya incluso se notaba en su país, donde antes había habido tantos hechiceros, de los cuales ella había aborrecido tanto siempre, aunque había habido algunos que eran diferentes a la regla, como su maestro el señor Harold Button o incluso Rebecca Piper, pero el que mas...**

**-Nathaniel....-pensó con amargura.**

**Si Nathaniel era el hechicero a quien ella mas había querido, aunque en un principio sus vidas los hubiera separado de aquella manera, pues ella era una simple plebeya mientras el era un hechicero como todos los demás ,almenos eso era lo que ella pensaba entonces, si por que ella se había equivocado con el, tenia tantas ganas de decírselo, tantas, pero todo se había fastidiado por culpa de los hechiceros y Nathaniel la había abandonado, al igual que bartimeo, el genio bartimeo, en el que ella había confiado, al igual que en Nathaniel, Kitty se cogió el amuleto con fuerza y le empezaron a caer lagrimas.**

**-Porque.. no es justo...-sollozo.**

**Se alejo de aquel lugar al que tanto solía ir, antes y después de sus viajes era como una peregrinación para ella, ir al ultimo lujar donde los vio por ultima vez, siempre con la esperanza de la promesa de Nathaniel, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo...Nada.**

**-Creo que visitare a Piper-se dijo a ella misma, llamando a un taxi.**

**El taxi se dirigió hacia donde antes había trabajado Nathaniel, en cuanto llegaron Kitty se lo pensó, pero al final bajo y llamo a la puerta, y le abrió Piper, la cual al verla la abrazo, Kitty se quedo parada ante el recibimiento que ella no se esperaba.**

**-¡¿Rebecca...que?!-exclamo entre sus brazos.  
-Eh intentado contactar contigo, dios sabe todos los diablillos que e llamado a buscarte.-le dijo Piper.  
-Por?-se sorprendió Kitty.  
-Hay señorita, es que...bueno la verdad es que no se como decírselo...-digo Piper soltando por fin a Kitty.  
-Pues no tarde mas y dígalo, me has dejado en ascuas.-digo Kitty impaciente  
-es que se trata de John!-le espeto.  
-....-Kitty se había quedado blanca como el papel solo un momento, ya que enseguida volvió a coger color y parecía que su piel veras, esta...esta...- logro decir.  
-Si, pero estamos sobre la pista, ya que nos dijeron que era alguien muy parecido al ministro de información, pero no nos lo aseguraron, lo vieron varios plebeyos, y lo mejor de todo es que fue cerca de aquí...muy cerca-digo sonriéndole.  
-espero que...-empezó a decir pero se paro de repente-pero porque no me a venido decir nada, ni siquiera a ti, verdad.  
- si eso nos extraña, por eso e mandado a diablillos a que lo investiguen.  
-Bueno que importa quizá tuviera alguna razón, espero...-empezaron a salirle lagrimas de los que tenga alguna razón de peso.  
-Será mejor, que invoque a alguno de los diablillos haber si sabe algo-dijo rebecca.**

**Esta se puso en medio de la sala seguida de Kitty y llamo a un diablillo, en cuanto este apareció.  
-Se sabe algo?-le pregunto  
-No, nada denos mas tiempo-chillo con voz estridente el diablillo.  
-Esta bien, pero espabilar.-les insto Piper, haciéndolo partir.**

**Al poco rato alguien entro en la sala y en cuanto vio a Kitty rápidamente se acerco a Piper y le digo algo al oído, esta pareció sorprendida, en cuanto se fue Piper miro a Kitty y le digo.  
-Me acaban de decir, que algunas invocaciones de genios menores...-dudo, pero al fin dijo.-que esas invocaciones aparecen con el aspecto de John Mandrake, y antes que les digas nada exclaman Bartimeo.  
-¡¿Como!?-exclamo Kitty.  
-No se que esta pasando creo que tendré que invocar a uno de ellos, ya que me a dado el nombre de algunos.-dijo Piper, preparándose para una nueva invocación.  
Se puso delante de el pentaculo y después de decir el hechizo grito el nombre de el genio, y este apareció, tal y como le habían dicho con la apariencia de Nathaniel y antes de dejar hablar a la hechicera exclamo.  
-Bartimeo.  
Kitty se acerco a el genio, pero Piper la detuvo, ya que aun no estaba controlado y le podía atacar. Piper le exigió al genio.  
-Dime porque apareces con esa apariencia?  
-QUE quieres de mi-le soltó el genio  
-no me hagas perder la paciencia, dímelo.-le exigió a voz de grito Piper.  
-ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, PARA ESO ME INVOCASTE?-le pregunto gritando.  
-Si dímelo.  
-Si no invocas al adecuado, no sabrás nada.-le espeto.-puedo irme ya?  
-Esta bien.-dijo y le hizo partir.  
Kitty estaba exultante, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a salir saltando de allí.  
-Entonces ambos están bien-grito sin poder contenerse.  
-Eso parece-le digo Piper.  
-Creo que será mejor que invoque a Bartimeo enseguida, quiero que me lo diga todo y haber donde se metió Nathaniel.-digo Kitty indignada, pero llena de vida.  
-Tranquila, Kitty recuerda que ese nombre no lo debes decir así como así, y mas si esta vivo-le reprimió Piper.  
-Perdona, pero bueno ahora solo estamos tu y yo, no pasa nada, ya sea John Mandrake como Nathaniel, que importa.-decía sin poder contenerse.  
-Pero es mejor, que no te acostrumbres, nunca se sabe quien puede escuchar.  
-Vale, vale ire con mas cuidado...ahora por favor Señorita Piper me puede dejar a solas?- le pidió.  
-Por supuesto-digo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y antes de cerrar añadió-no seas muy dura con ellos. **

**BARTIMEO **

**Tsk me estoy empezando a hartar, esta es la décima vez que me invocan y al igual que anteriormente, parece que es un pésimo hechicero, se puede saber que es lo que esta pasando? donde están los hechiceros de antaño, vale los odio tanto a los de ahora como los de antes, pero es una humillación que alguien con mi categoría sea invocado por un mequetrefe, delante mía había un hechicero, bueno digo hechicero por decir algo, porque estaba claro que eso no lo era y si eso era un hechicero yo soy...bueno no me andaré por las ramas, tan solo diré que "algo" me había invocado, algo que no paraba de temblar y mirarme de reojo y que sin darse cuenta iba pisando lo que parecía una estrella de cinco puntas, que la verdad, eso era otra cosa, ¿porque eso era una estrella?, por favor, yo ya no se si se estaban cachondeando de mi o que, invocarme a mi al gran Bartimeo, Sakhr al-Yinni, de esa manera... era un insulto, creo que esta el mas endeble diablillo habría pensado lo mismo, pero el caso es que me hagan aparecer así, mira porque no tenia ganas de jaleo, sino hacia explotar aquella habitación con él dentro. Pero me contuve, me prometí a mi mismo no mas muertes inútiles, almenos hasta hablar con Kitty, después...pues ya me lo pensaría. Así que lo mire.**

**-¿Que quieres?-le pregunte de malas maneras y con voz de ultratumba, creo que el hechicero se lo hizo encima, ¿que como lo se?, pues porque de pronto empezó a oler muy mal, pero que muy mal.**

**-Yo, yo..tu eres Bartimeo?-tartamudeo.**

**Ya estamos con preguntitas tontas, si me había invocado era porque sabia quien era, así que le mire y hice un poquito de efectos especiales, envolví toda la habitación en humo y yo empecé a arder.**

**-¡mira no me hagas perder el tiempo, o quieres algo o me dejas ir, sino quieres pasarlo mal.**

**Para mi sorpresa trago saliva y me dijo.**

**-Debes obedecerme a mi Nicolas tu nuevo amo-me soltó.**

**Mira no me partí de risa allí mismo, porque tenia prisa, seria idiota soltarme así su nombre, pero aun tenia una duda.**

**-¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?**

**-Así es-me contesto tan felizmente creyendo que me estaba dominando.**

**-Pues mira Nicolas, o ahora mismo me dejas en paz o -quiso decir algo, pero hice un gesto con el brazo para que se callara.-lo pasaras muy pero que muy mal, ahora que ya me as dicho tu autentico nombre-enfatice esa frase-ya no tienes ningún poder sobre mi-bueno tampoco lo tenia antes, porque si me quería contener con ese pentaculo y estrella lo llevaba claro.-así que este es mi ultimo avi...**

**No me hizo falta acabar la frase porque de golpe se puso blanco, creo que por fin entendido lo idiota que había sido y me hizo partir.**

**Una vez en el otro lado, enseguida empecé a notar un cosquilleo en la esencia, otra vez, pensé y como estaba cabreado me tome mi tiempo para transformarme en algo horrible, que dejara a cualquier hechicero temblando y que se cagara nada mas verme, así quizás se lo pensaba dos veces y me dejara en paz al momento, así que una cabeza de león, con sus garras, "en las manos no en la cabeza, es que los humanos sois tan..." unas alas de dragón, un torso de serpiente en llamas y una cola llena de pinchos rezumando veneno por todos lados y dejé que tiraran de mi.**

**-Pero se puede saber que haces Bartimeo, eres idiota o que?-me espeto una voz familiar, nada mas aparecer-que haces con esa pinta?.**

**Delante de mi estaba Kitty con una radiante sonrisa y parecía que no había perdido nada de su anterior rebeldía, por lo que me choco y me dejo anonado, ¡es que no me lo esperaba!, incluso me hizo dudar de lo que pudo haber pasado después de que Nathaniel me hiciera partir, pero no, eso no era posible, estuve hasta el ultimo segundo con él y el no pudo... no tuvo tiempo ni fuerzas, pero aun así Kitty parecía tan segura y feliz, entonces ella hablo y ...**

**-¿y bien donde esta Nathaniel?-dijo expectante.**

**Había estado esperando ese momento, me había preparado desde aquel día, pensando en lo que le diría, alguna bromilla para levantarle el animo y tal...pero en ese momento me quede en blanco, porque caí en la cuenta del porque de la actitud de Kitty y se me cayo el alma a los pies "vale, vale, ya se que no se me va a caer, pero es un decir". Porque al comprenderlo supe lo idiota que había sido. **

***************************************

**Inu-kyubi: pues si k es casualidad XDD, la cara de tonto k se nos kedo a todos ¬¬U, Bartimeo es todo un "genio" XDD y el sarcasmo k saca es genial XD**

**pues solo tengo echo en pc, hasta aki, lo demas lo iba haciendo en una libreta XDD asi k me tocaria ir pasandolo por aki, y eso me llevara tiempo, intentare actualizra, epro con la historia de DMC no se lo k ire tardando **

**espero k te guste el primer capitulo ^^**

**y gracias por el review y leer ^-^  
**


End file.
